Asymmetrical
by kickerfromfaraway
Summary: A rebooted upload of On This Side of Me! Kim and Jack are classmates, best friends and black belts. But when one has unreturned feelings towards the other, what will happen? Will they get together or will everything fall apart? Will Jack fall head over heels for Donna? Will Kim fall for Kermit? T for possible swearing and the works.


**Hey you guys! Remember me? So I was looking through my old stories and saw On This Side of Me, and I thought, "Wow. This thing sucks." So I decided to reupload it, because I honestly have no clue how the first one got 80 reviews…. Don't expect me to follow the original too well; I wasn't too happy with the plot on that one. So, the new, improved, On This Side of Me, which I have titled 'Asymmetrical'. You shall hopefully see why soon…. ;) I apologise beforehand, I haven't seen Kickin' it in a few months so I'm a bit rusty, so feel free to correct me if I get anything wrong. I'm also not up to date on season 4, all I really know is that Leo's hair looks a LOT like Jared Padalecki's. Enjoy!**

**Justin Beiber does fortunately not belong to me, but unfortunately, Kickin' it doesn't.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"...And that is why the heart is the MOST important organ!" Ms. Applebaum eagerly explained to the class, but her explanation fell upon empty ears. Health was nobody's favorite class, so nobody could be bothered to listen. I was only half paying attention, as I had, well, _cuter _things to occupy my mind, s certain brunette karate student to be

exact.

"Now don't forget-" She started to explain, but was quickly cut off by the school bell. I gathered my stuff, quickly snapping back to attention. I dashed to my locker, making sure that I remembered all my stuff. I had forgotten textbooks before, on occasions where my mind was too preoccupied by _him._ Making my way to my locker, I repeat my daily activity of telling myself to snap out of it. I was Kim Crawford! I knew better than to be crushing on a boy who just happened to be the most popular boy in the school. He still is my best friend, hidden feelings for him or not, and half of me doesn't want to change that. Not to mention he had a date with Donna tonight, which I so nicely helped him pick out a 'manly' outfit for. It was in a way, helping me realize that I couldn't have him, no matter how much I wanted him.I quickly grab my stuff and my skateboard and run out of the school, muttering a 'hi' here and there to people I knew. Right now, I just want to blow off some steam before Karate practice. I was almost hoping Jack _wouldn't _be here, so that I didn't have to deal with the agony of seeing him, or Donna on their date. I also needed to get my mind off him for a bit, just for a change of pace. Once I got there I quickly changed into my Gi and started beating up a punching dummy. I wanted to clear my mind, and I was getting a bit rusty on my Flying Dragon Kick.

**Jack's POV**

"…. the radius of a circle is equal to the…." Milton droned on, not noticing that there wasn't ANYONE paying attention at all. I was currently the only one who even was remotely conscious. Not that I WANTED to learn this, I just was too pumped for my date with Donna tonight. She was the most popular girl in school, and I was required to date her, because I was the so called 'most popular boy in school.' Not that I'm complaining about my date with Donna, she is SMOKIN' hot. I owe a lot to Kim, for helping me pick out an outfit for the date. She really is an amazing friend. Not many people I know would do this for me.

"... and that's how you get the area of a 3-D hexagonal hexagon!" Milton finished, to the sound of collective snoring. Sighing exasperatedly, he slumped down into his 'teacher chair,' just as the bell rung. I jump out of my chair and rush out a 'byemiltonseeyouatthedojo' on my way out. If I hurry I can make it to the dojo for a good hour of training before I have to get ready for my date. I am halfway to my locker before I realize I forgot my stuff in the classroom. I quickly sprint there and grab my stuff before heading to my locker. As I pull out my skateboard I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey handsome."

I turn around to see Donna, in her usual crop top and short skirt.

"What's up?" I ask, closing my locker and locking it. I hope she isn't calling off our date tonight.

"Just wanted to make sure you remembered our date tonight."

"How could I forget?"

"Well you better not." Donna says, before turning and walking away. I shake my head and sigh. Her short little 'update' conversations are something that you need to get used to.

When I get to the dojo I see Kim practicing her Flying Dragon Kick. I stand watching her through the window for a bit. She eventually sees me, and for a second a flash of _pain? _Crosses her face. Why would she be pained? Maybe she tore a muscle. Now smiling, she waves at me before landing another kick on the dummy. I walk in, and place my stuff on the bench before heading to Kim. I put my hands on her shoulders to guide her kick, and next thing I know, I get punched in the face.

* * *

**OOoooOOOOooOOOOOooOOO Cliffhanger! Not really, but y'know kinda. So did you enjoy? Drop a review in and tell me what you think. See ya when I feel like updating and thanks for reading!**


End file.
